Sol Blaze V145AS
Sol Blaze V145AS is an "Ultimate-Type" Beyblade that appears in the Beyblade film, Metal Fight Beyblade VS the Sun: Sol Blaze, the Scorching-hot Invader. It is owned by Helios and could be obtained by pre-ordering a ticket to the aforementioned film through the store, LAWSON. Face Bolt: Blaze The Face Bolt depicts the Sun, in which the design is the scorching-yellow Sun which seems to have an "eye" in the center while on a red Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Blaze *'Weight:' 3.0 grams Blaze has six Flame patterns and two fire patterns. It is a bright orange. Attack: 3 - Defense: 4 - Stamina: 0 Fusion Wheel: Sol *'Weight:' 31.7 grams Sol is painted a metallic red (witch and chip off to a dull grey) and can tip other Beys over a little. Sol has no competitive value for Attack, Stamina and Defense making it overall terrible. Attack: 4 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 0 Spin Track: Variable 145 *'Weight:' 3.6 grams (1.0 grams - little changing plate) Variable 145 is made of two parts. One part, a little changing plate can be used to change Sol Blaze into two different modes, "Attack" and "Defense". Variable 145 is outclassed by other Defense Tracks such as 230 and Gravity Ball 145. Performance Tip: Around Sharp *'Weight:' 0.8 grams Around Sharp is a Sharp Performance Tip with a spinnable bowl-like ring surrounding it. For Stamina and Defense, it has good Stamina and the bowl helps it to regain its Balance. It resembles Wide Defense but the tip performs as Sharp. Wide Defense is still an overall better choice for Stamina. It is somewhat the opposite of Eternal Wide Defense and has terrible Balance issues just like the rest of the Sharp series. Attack: 0 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 4 Other Versions﻿ *'Sol Blaze V145AS Eclipse Ver.' - A black version of Sol Blaze with orange highlights. Could be obtained by cutting a bar code from Ito En products and sending them by mail. Only a total of 3,000 were made. *'MF Blaze' - A Metal Face Bolt of Sol Blaze only avaiable when a movie ticket to the film is bought directly in the theater. *'Sol Blaze V145AS Gold Ver.' - A gold version of Sol Blaze. Gallery SolBlaze.jpg|Sol Blaze V145AS imagessasasas.jpg|Advertisement SolBlaze 17.jpg|Side view of Sol Blaze SolBlaze_26.jpg|Bottom view of Sol Blaze Blaze-2-.jpg|Blaze Sol2-2-.jpg|Top view of Sol SolBlaze_5.jpg|Side view of Sol V145-2-.jpg|V145 V145 2-2-.jpg V145 3-2-.jpg SolBlaze 24.jpg|AS AS-2-.jpg SolBlaze 15.jpg MFSolBlaze.PNG|Sol Blaze Metal Face Bolt (Credit for picture goes to otenki2010 on ameblo.com) imageSAsaASs.jpg|Sol Blaze V145AS Eclipse Mode (Black) rare-metal-fight-beyblade-v145as-gold-limited-sol-blaze-63f46.jpg|Sol Blaze V145AS Gold Ver. (Credit for picture goes to animetoyzone from ioffer.com) solblaze (3).jpg|Side view of Sol Blaze from a film trailer Movie23.PNG|Sol Blaze fighting Galaxy Pegasis Movie26.PNG|Galaxy Pegasis attacking Sol Blaze Trivia *Sol is Latin, Japanese, and Spanish for "sun". *The Eclipse version of the Sol Fusion Wheel appears to be slightly heavier than the normal Sol Fusion Wheel. *The spinning part of AS could be removed to create an F Performance Tip. When removed, it spins in an HF-like speed, though this is illegal in organized play and it is not recommended a player does this. *When Sol Blaze spins in film, it looks as if it does not have its Face Bolt. *The Metal Face Bolt of Sol Blaze was also available at the World Hobby Fair 2010 and had a -0.4 grams weight difference with the regular Metal Face Bolt. Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Movie Beys Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Special Edition Beyblades